Reconcile
by RyokoMist
Summary: After Kenny's death, Isabel left for a while. Now she's finally back to visit her old friend's grave when she runs into Duncan - one of the reasons she left; and the person she worked so hard to forget. But the heart never forgets what it wants, no matter how badly you may want it to. RyokoMist's very first Firebreather fic/one shot. Duncan/Isabel 3


_Happy Post Day everybody! Remember, tonight i am posting four stories to make up for being away for so long. So if you haven't added me to your subscription yet, feel free to do so. Chapter 13 to "The Bite:Afterlife" (Terry/Max/Kavin Batman Beyond full fic), "Coping With Heartbreak" (Terry/Max Batman Beyond one shot), along with this one, are already posted. Keep your eyes out for my final post tonight "If Too Close" (Terry/Max one shot Batman Beyond)._

_This is my very first Firebreather fic so i apologize in advance if it's crappy. XD Anyways, enjoy POST DAY!_

* * *

_**Reconcile**_

Time had passed quickly…in a painfully tormenting kind of way. Peace had been restored in Progress, Utah (or as much peace as was possible with a group of large monsters living within the city's range) between the humans and remaining Kaiju. But in the midst of the new calm also lied a heart-wrenching grief: a sorrow of an unnecessary sacrifice that came from the violence.

Isabel stood before the stone solemnly in a pair of dark jean shorts and a black t-shirt with the purple outline of a leopard towards the left side decorated with streams of various shades of purple and a brief outline of glitter. She shifted the weight back and forth on her black and purple and white high top boys' gym shoes nervously as a brief breath of wind licked through the girl's brown messy ponytail that she wore so well. How much she hated the fact that it was here to this place that she had to visit _first_ as her eyes grew lidded with an invisible weight. "Damnit Kenny," her alluring voice whispers with a choke. "Why'd you have to play the hero?" Isabel turns slightly from the headstone, trying to forget the embedded words: "_Kenny Rogers the Brave. Forever gone, never forgotten_." The brown skinned teen shakes her head slowly. This was one of the reasons she hated coming to her once best friend's grave, and one of the reasons she stayed away from her desert-like hometown for the past few months. One of the worst moments of her life had been that night after homecoming. By the time she and Troy had made it to the hospital with Kenny, it was too late. His injuries had gotten the best of him.

Duncan had been off fighting Kaiju, that was explainable. But the following morning as he entered through the hospital doors it took everything in Isabel not to jump in his orange scaly arms for comfort; or to run away in absolute terror. Despite all previous talk about thinking Kaiju were the most awesome and misunderstood things ever, it struck her as obvious that Duncan could see her fear that night as he hovered about in the gym: his fangs and claws gleaming hungrily for a fight, skin hardened with sharp body armor that protruded from his flesh threateningly. But in that instant – after seeing the black streaks of mascara running along the girl's puffed cheeks and her agonizing expression – the half human knew Kenny's fate.

Shortly afterward Isabel just _couldn't_ anymore: she had lost both of her best friends so quickly and all in one night it seemed…she was alone. Kenny had always been a part of her life, a factor that she cherished but also Isabel could admit wasn't really appreciated until he'd been snatched away by fate's twisted plots. Duncan: well, he had been a breath of fresh air – a downfall of rain in the suffocating drought that resided within the desert city. But it was more than just having an intriguing new toy to play with (the drive that pulled her into his presence). It was a mutual understanding. Who better than Isabel could know what it meant to be a "freak" and misunderstood; to be a social outcast just because of the differences between her and society's stupid idealism of "normal" and "right"? Who other than Isabel Vasques understood the misplaced fear placed upon the Kaiju was a foolish one? Who other than her loved everything about the Kaiju?...Including a child they produced? But in that same night he was stripped away from her.

The memory of the teen's bristling anger at how comfortable Duncan and his "Miss Perfect" Jenna were after the funeral…she remembered every single detail: the curve of Jenna's neck as she leaned up to kiss her sorrowed lover, the soft smile and lidded eyes that sought her comfort as Duncan wrapped his developed arms around her waist giving her bottom a gentle playful squeeze when he thought no one was looking – Isabel recalled her anger; and she remembered walking away.

"Isabel?" a masculine voice calls from behind, betraying utter shock more than recognition.

The girl shudders in recognizing that tone…why? Why him of all people? Isabel turns, slouching her wide hips to the right and holding herself protectively as she averted his burning gaze peering into Vasques' very soul that held betrayal and a desire to know "Why?". "Hey Duncan," she acknowledges in a barely audible whisper. He looked the same: still tall, but a little more muscular; his eyes a golden yellow hue and skin that steady shade of orange that the girl had once found practically irresistible. Well, that she now found irresistible. The young woman _did_ like the "unusual" – a blatant preference of hers. Her hand reaches up and attempts to smooth out her messy spiked ponytail to no avail. It had gotten longer, past her shoulder blades now when styled up, and far more unruly. Not that unruly looked bad on her. He inhales and she stiffens. Why was she nervous now? It had only been a couple months.

"You're back," he states in an appalled tone.

"I guess," Isabel responds uneasily. She didn't like being here – especially not with him.

Duncan narrows his brows, still trying to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. He couldn't comprehend why she'd just up and disappeared like that – or why the girl was so uncomfortable. Hadn't she always been the intimate one? There was never a moment back then when the half breed couldn't find her easing herself closer to him, touching him, holding him, beckoning the cold-blooded male into her warm arms and frame. And now her warmth was a sensation that Duncan Rosenblatt craved so fervently especially with all the time that has passed. He extends his arms out and approaches carefully; though pauses suddenly when she pivots away. "What's your problem Isabel?" Duncan demands in his signature growl, offended that she would reject _him_.

"You!" Isabel shoots back with a stomp of the foot; what right had he to take that tone with her? Self-righteous dragon prince!

"Being a little selfish don't you think?" the half human questions, eyes turning into slits. "Shouldn't I be the one with the foul attitude? You left _me_, remember?"

"Look who's talking!" the brown beauty proclaims with a roll of the eyes. "It's always been about _you_," she hisses out. "The mighty son of Belloc! Go cuddle up with Jenna, someone who actually gives a damn. She thinks you're perfection right?"

Duncan's face grows pained. "Jenna left," he whispers. The boy looks to Isabel, his only real friend alive or otherwise, with sorrowed eyes hoping to see the compassion he once appreciated and yearned for from her.

Her countenance betrays shock at first. Jenna – his clinging saving grace, his angel of light compared to Rosenblatt's "darkness", the essence of human attraction – left? Him? The demi-god of sexiness and strength and brutality and _fire_? Well, that was fucked up. Yet only momentarily did she allow surprise to be visible unto him. Deep down there was a voice that stated carelessly, "_That's what you get!_" Sometimes she could be so ominously petty. Within the blink of an eye the girl's face grows hard as she folds her arms across her chest. "Guess I'm not the only who couldn't stand your uncaring façade. Smart girl."

Anger flushes upon Duncan once again as he balls a fist and growls between his now exposed clenched fangs. "That's low – even for you, Isabel. You're subarctic."

"Maybe if I'm lucky," Isabel counters with a look away from her "best friend" and states, "you'll go into hibernation."

"Isabel-," Duncan warns low.

"Right. Who's the monster now?" she asks aloud; and judging from her countenance Duncan could tell the question wasn't referring to him.

Duncan sighs and makes his approach once again, this time the girl not moving away. That pleased him. "Isabel, it's been 10 months. The last think I want is to fight with you." He notices her gaze look to him with sheer doubt. "What?"

"Ten…did you say ten months?" Isabel demanded, her brow giving a slight twitch.

"Yeah?" the Kaiju bred lad responded as if concerned for her sanity.

"You sure?"

Duncan rolls his eyes. "Ninety-nine point nine percent positive."

"And the other point one percent?"

Smart ass. "Isabel," Duncan groans out annoyed, "it's still an 'A'. Stop being so perceptive, damnit! Go with the flow."

And with that she can't help but to smile – leave it to Duncan. The half-Kaiju boy grins in response as well; more than happy to see once more the friendly girl he once called "friend" reappear. Being around Isabel just felt so natural, complete, unexplainable. He opens his arms once again inviting her approach. And this time she obliges. The young woman had completely lost track of time wallowing in despair of her loss; but maybe she hadn't really lost anything to begin with. Kenny was surely in a much better place; and here Duncan was before her, waiting for her return for so long. He didn't feel the anger as she had: in his eyes there was only happiness that Isabel was back. Isabel steps forward with a pitiful grin before she stood face to face with him, gazing into his pupils as they lidded and that soft smile greeted her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," Isabel returned. His arms wrapped about her lower waist as Vasques pressed her palms and face against his chest, feeling him heave an exhale of relief, and she herself surged with a familiar pleasure of Duncan's presence. "Sorry I was a bitch earlier."

"Hmmm," he hummed, resting a cheek against the top of her head and squeezing her closer enjoying the temperature of her body soothing him everywhere. "It's okay. I guess I deserve it. Sorry I didn't chase after you, I thought you hated me."

Isabel bit her lip for a moment before answering, burying her face into his ripped chest, "I did hate you…"

"What?" Duncan took her chin into his claws and directed Isabel's face upward forcing her to meet his gaze and offer an explanation. "Why?" But when she says nothing and her eyes water Duncan understood everything perfectly: why she hated him, why Vasques had abandoned Progress altogether and ceased all communication with him and anybody from her life here. "Because you loved me?" Rosenblatt whispered. She gawked and he smiled softly. "Well that's stupid."

"Really Duncan?!" she exclaimed, preparing to pull away when Duncan gripped her tighter and kissed her forehead, causing the young female to stiffen. Wh-What?!

"It's stupid because I know now that I would've never hurt you. Wanna know why Jenna left? Well, 1. Because her mom got a new job in California or something. But 2. She left _me_ because I was pining for _you_. Guess she realized the one thing that I didn't."

Isabel turned red. "Wha-what's that?"

Duncan smiled and slid a hand down to the crown of her full buttocks, the other free hand tipping her chin higher as the male leaned forward slowly, gauging her reaction carefully. "That there's a Kaiju who loves you just as much as you love them…and he's half human." His lips, warm and soft for a reptilian humanoid, caressed hers smoothly in a way that made Isabel turn to jelly as her arms wrapped tight about his shoulders. It was hot, passionate, heavy with emotions that passed back and forth between them in mutual agreement and realization. "Still mad?" Rosenblatt questioned once he pulled back with a devious smile.

Isabel shook her head in annoyed amusement. "Shut up Kaiju boy." She pulled herself back once more for his lips. Why was she mad again?

_THE END_


End file.
